Miss Martian
| species = Green Martian | gender = Female | hair color = Red | eye color = Amber | relatives = Martian Manhunter (uncle) | mentor = Martian Manhunter | affiliation = The Team, Bumblebees | powers = Flight Shapeshifting Telepathy Telekinesis Camouflage Strength | weaknesses = Extreme heat | first = 102 | voice = Danica McKellar }} Miss Martian (real name M'gann M'orzz, alias Megan Morse) is a Martian and a member of the Team. She is the niece of the Martian Manhunter. Personality Miss Martian is a bubbly, exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longs to fit in on Earth and be a member of the Team. However, being from Mars and having never really interacted with humans before, she is frequently unfamiliar with Earth customs, as demonstrated when she used telepathy around the other members of her Team. For Miss Martian, she believed it would be acceptable since all Martians communicated telepathically, not realizing that on Earth it was considered to be a great invasion of privacy. Due to the awkwardness of being both the "new girl' and the only girl on the Team, (until Artemis's introduction) Miss Martian seems very unsure in interacting with the boys, trying find ways to relate with them. She seems primarily interested in trying to help Superboy, but often stumbles in her enthusiasm. When she first used telepathy on Superboy, not knowing his past history or his intense dislike of telepaths, he yelled at her and left the room. Still, she remains persistent in trying to make friends and seems to try to be as understanding as possible when Superboy loses his temper. While an inexperienced superhero, Miss Martian can have somewhat unreliable leaps of intuition. On her first mission with the Team, she convinced the others that Mister Twister was a disguised Red Tornado based on Twister's and Tornado's similarities: they're both androids, have similar tornado-based powers, and that she can't read either of their minds (because Red Tornado is a robot). Later, when it was revealed that this was not true, she subsequently redeemed herself in their eyes by devising a trap to defeat Twister by using the Team's combined powers to bring it down. Miss Martian at times can come off as a bit scatter-brained, as she will often overlook ideas, before realization finally sinks in and she exclaims "Hello, Megan!" while smacking her own forehead. She derives some of her knowledge of Earth from television shows, for example trying to bake cookies from a recipe she saw in one episode. She was familiar with Earth television even while living on Mars, and this gave her a long standing desire to visit Earth. Much of her personality and her appearance seem to have been inspired by the title character of the TV series Hello Megan; she has adopted the catchphrase of the series for her own use. Physical appearance Miss Martian has green skin, auburn eyes, and shoulder-length red hair. She has freckles on her cheeks. Her primary outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots. For covert work, she dons a black suit with the same red X, black shoes, and her blue cape; the overall style is similar to the clothing worn by the Martian Manhunter. In casual situations, she takes the appearance of a (green-skinned) high school student, wearing a white or light pink T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back. The sweater, skirt, and headband are either red, purple, or blue. When swimming, she wears a yellow bikini top and shorts. She can use her shape-shifting powers to switch from one outfit to another as needed. When attending high school, she keeps her casual clothes on and merely changes her skin color to that of a Caucasian girl (her eyes, hair and freckles remain unchanged). History According to her, she was on Mars six months prior to the Team's mission to Bialya, hence she came to Earth some time after early February. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-02). "Question #13280". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-03. On July 8, Miss Martian was introduced to her new teammates at Mount Justice. Kid Flash is immediately smitten by her and introduces himself and the others. Miss Martian on the other hand took an interest in Superboy complimenting his shirt, while changing her shirt's color to match his. 's silence.]] After Red Tornado denies the Team a mission, Megan gives a tour of the cave. During the tour, the team members introduce each other by revealing their secret identities. Superboy remains quiet as he is the only one without a civilian identity. Megan takes the opportunity to communicate to him telepathically, which only served to aggravate him and the others. After Megan receives pointers on what not to do, she comes up with the idea of taking a ride in her bio ship. Superboy remains where he is, but eventually relents when Megan asks him. On the bio ship, the Team receives a message from Red Tornado, informing them of a tornado at the local power plant. arrives at the scene.]] While investigating, they encounter Mister Twister and do battle. After a few minutes of battle, Kaldur tells Megan to read his mind. Megan remains hesitant, but Robin assures her that it is okay. After being unable to read his mind, she concludes that Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. Her teammates believe her and decide not to fight. Despite this, they are attacked by Mister Twister, which forces Megan to use her Bio Ship to hide from him. When Mister Twister leaves, Superboy snaps at her, believing she tricked them into thinking Mister Twister was Red Tornado; but Kaldur defends her by telling him she did not do it on purpose. The rest of the Team leaves to go after Mister Twister, with Superboy telling her to stay out of their way. Miss Martian is saddened by her futile attempts to be apart of the Team, but Kaldur doubts the legitimacy of this Team. .]] While aboard the Bio Ship, Megan asks Red Tornado to help them fight Mister Twister. Red Tornado tells her if he were to intervene, it would not be to help. Upon remembering that Red Twister shares Red Tornado's powers and immunity to telepathy, she formulates a plan. She contact the team to tell inform them. Miss Martian uses her powers to shapeshift into Red Tornado, using Wally's speed to mimic a tornado while battling Mister Twister. The fight ends with Megan feigning defeat, tricking Mister Twister into letting his guard down to reprogram. With his guard down, he is attacked by each of the team members. Megan herself manages to dismantles him with her powers. When the operator is released from the robot, she crushes him with a boulder. The team is shocked by this, but she tells them that he, too, is a robot. Aqualad admits that they should have trusted her more. Back at the cave, Superboy apologizes to Megan. Powers and abilities .]] Like all Martians, Miss Martian possesses a lengthy number of abilities, including the following: * Flight - Megan has demonstrated the ability to fly great distances. * Shapeshifting - She can change her form completely to alter her physical appearance, clothing and even mimic other people. However, she finds male forms more difficult, implying that transforming into women is easier. Nevertheless she was able to accurately mimic the android Red Tornado, although this could be due to the fact that Red Tornado is not technically male, but rather a robot. She is also not restricted to humanoid forms. When fighting Ivo's MONQIs, she demonstrated the ability to grow numerous arms on her body: in addition to her two normal arms, she grew two arms on the left side of her body, one on the right side of her body, and one on the right side of her head. Kid Flash and the driver of the truck they were protecting were the only ones that saw her that way. * Camouflage - She can change the appearance of her form (and her clothes) to match her surroundings, making her almost invisible. However, this is not actual invisibility.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-25). "Ask Greg question #13078". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-26. Her bio ship also has a camouflage mode that she can activate telepathically. * Telepathy - Megan has demonstrated her telepathy by talking to Superboy, Robin, Aqualad, Artemis, and Kid Flash telepathically. She has the ability to link the Team up during their missions, so that their communications cannot be intercepted. She has the ability to enter people's minds in order to recover lost memories, and can also engage in psychic combat within her own mind, as demonstrated when she resisted Psimon's second attempt to wipe her memories, and even defeating him. However, this used much of her power and she fainted after the battle, awakening just a moment later. Megan can also telepathically connect with her bio ship allowing for her summon it, control its flight movement and altering its physical form causing a camouflage form (rendering it almost invisible). Whenever doing so, her eyes can glow red or white. * Telekinesis - Megan has used telekinesis to manipulate many objects with her mind, for example lifting a cookie pan out of the oven, saving Kid Flash from a fall, floating him out of a pool, and lifting a boulder to crush Mister Twister. However, she can lose control when moving too many objects at once or not paying enough attention. She has also smashed two planes together in flight. * Strength - Like all Martians, Miss Martian has great strength. . Potential ability Density-shifting (Intangibility) - Unlike Martian Manhunter, Megan has not yet mastered the advanced Martian ability of altering her physical density in order to phase through solid objects, saying that it was an advanced technique. Equipment * Bio ship: M'gann's personal techno-organic ship used by the Team for transportation. While on standby, it resembles a giant egg. Once a Martian initializes it with a mental command, the bio ship instantly morphs. The interior and exterior can be reconfigured to accommodate the situation, such providing seats for extra passengers. Also like a Martian, the ship can also activate a camouflage mode and become invisible. It is currently housed in the hangar of the Cave. The Team uses it to travel on missions. Relationships Martian Manhunter Martian Manhunter is Miss Martian's uncle, and she only recently arrived on Earth from Mars (where she also has 12 sisters). Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian are both Martians, and seem to share a close familiar relationship. The Manhunter in particular seems fairly protective of Miss Martian, often coming to watch her train and see how she is getting along. Martian Manhunter did not initially want to bring Miss Martian to be inducted into the Justice League with the other sidekicks (Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Speedy). When Speedy quit as Green Arrow's partner, Martian Manhunter said he was glad he hadn't brought her along. Nevertheless, when Batman formed the remaining sidekicks (plus Superboy) into the Team, Martian Manhunter brought her along to be their new teammate. Superboy Miss Martian became smitten with Superboy during the first time they met, evidently showing it by changing her shirt to match his. The relationship took a rocky start some time later when Megan was too intrusive with her telepathy, prompting Superboy to lose his temper, for which he apologized later. Her crush for Superboy would become more apparent when she would give him compliments for his powers, which were seldom payed back in kind; blushing whenever he complimented her; and displaying jealousy when the plainspoken Artemis commented on his looks. The growing connection to each other is further emphasized during a moment when they both gazed at each other when Megan attempted to clean the food off of Superboy. It then takes a positive turn during their mission in Bialya. The concerned Megan left her team behind to save the captured Superboy despite being ignorant of what was ahead. She found Superboy being tortured, but was mentally attacked by Psimon again. Superboy inadvertently entered Miss Martian's mind during the battle, and she took the opportunity to restore his memories. When a vortex formed around her and Psimon, Superboy leapt inside and grabbed her hand, shouting her name. He appeared again in her mind, and despite her fears that Psimon was too strong, encouraged her to fight back, saying that she is as strong as he (Superboy) is stubborn, and that they could defeat Psimon together, which they did. When the vortex cleared, Miss Martian was about to pass out, but Superboy caught her. She woke up and their eyes met for a long moment. He cupped her cheek with his hand to pull in for a kiss, but they were interrupted by the Sphere. On their first day of school, both her and Superboy needed names. While Miss Martian already adjusted to the "Earth girl" name "Megan Morse," Superboy needed one. Grabbing onto his arm, she claimed "Conner" had always been her favorite name and Martian Manhunter added the last name "Kent," in reference to Clark Kent, Superboy's technical father, although neither Miss Martian nor Superboy realize this. When stating he needed to change his shirt to hide his identity, Superboy takes his shirt and turns it inside out, causing Miss Martian to blush. At school Superboy almost gets in a fight with Mal Duncan, where a teacher (Lucas Carr) stops them. When wanting to go after Mal after pushing into him on his way to homeroom, Miss Martian commands him to stop with her telepathy - at this point not getting irritated as opposed to when they first met. During class after Superboy answers the teacher's question on Rhelasia, Miss Martian opens up and compares to the White Martian race being treated as "second class citizens" as compared to the Green Martian race, finding it unfair. At cheerleader tryouts, after finishing her cheer, the squad looks almost disappointed in her performance and from behind dump a bucket of water on her. Seeing this, Superboy gets profusely angry and was ready to charge before again telepathically, Miss Martian ordered him not to. He thus tumbles off the bleachers only to find out that it was an initiation ceremony and she had made it onto the Team. Still wet, Miss Martian is seen wearing Superboy's jacket and as they get ready to leave, he takes her books. Surprised she questions it only for him to respond "What? You want them to get wet?" A week later, Miss Martian and Superboy go undercover at Belle Reve as the Terror Twins . Two days later, Miss Martian and Superboy, disguised as the Terror Twins, arrive at Belle Reve. While adusting to their surroundings, Ojo nearly reveals Superboy's identity just until Miss Martian was able to make him believe that he was actually Tommy Terror. While chatting with Icicle Jr., Jr. asked about his "sister." Superboy claimed that she was "a pain." Jr. claimed that since they were related, he didn't see how hot she was, but that when he looked at her he claimed, "That chick really gets me." Relating to him about how Jr. felt about "Tuppence," he claimed that Jr. was "An Evil Genius." Quickly after the cons hatch an escape plan. Killer Frost and the rest of the female inmates were about to crush a female officer, Miss Martian quickly stops her. After telepathically communicating with superboy, she gasps and leaves him worried. A moment later, Superboy promises that he'll find her and he and Jr. both try to break through the women's wing. At the end Superboy and Jr. both manage to defeat the inmates and end up on the women's side of the prison. Superboy finds Miss Martian frozen in a patch of ice. He then defeats Killer Frost. Jr. steps in and finds Miss Martian frozen as well. Before attempting to crush the ice, Jr. claims that it'll shatter her as well. Superboy mentally claims, "M'gann please, don't leave me." As the ice shatters Superboy rushes to help her up. Asking if she was alright, Miss Martian claims that it's cold where she comes from and that she was alright, but before she could finish, he quickly kisses her, and makes Jr. feel disturbed. Miss Martian then shapeshifts into her normal self again leaving Jr. confused and claiming his dad will kill him. They are shown kissing again in "Homefront" . She and Superboy are in a relationship Kid Flash Kid Flash has a crush on Miss Martian. He frequently flirts with her and tries to impress her, although she has not shown much indication of returning his affection, and frequently seems uncertain how to respond to his comments. While protecting Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows, Miss Martian chose to save Kid Flash from drowning rather than protect Dr. Roquette. She saved his life by giving him CPR. While chatting with Artemis, Miss Martian indicated her lack of interest in Kid Flash by saying that Artemis and Wally would make a cute couple. Miss Martian was later surprised by Wally's skepticism about magic, particularly after he lied to her about believing in it. In Bereft, they didn't show much chemistry except for when she had the flashback of when she made the Team cookies and she told Superboy the cookies were hot,as Kid Flash took his cookie he said "not as hot as you babe" she then thanked and called him sweet, albeit uncomfortably. He commented her again as Robin and Artemis came out, Artemis whacked him and told him to "grow up." Robin The friendship between Robin and Miss Martian as of right now is rather underdeveloped. They rarely have had much one-on-one interaction, but they do seem to get along rather well. Early on, Robin seemed to have a crush on her, sometimes competing with Kid Flash. Robin also seems particularly interested in Miss Martian's many abilities, and enjoys watching her use her shape-shifting powers in particular. Miss Martian meanwhile seems to see him as a little brother, smiling at his jokes and even ignoring his immature behavior. He calls her by the nickname "Miss M." Aqualad Aqualad is Miss Martian's teammate and an earnest friend. He was the first to reveal his real name to her, and he sometimes helps her with unfamiliar aspects of Earth culture. Miss Martian has mentioned that she looks at Aqualad like an older brother.In the episode "Alpha Male" Miss Martian was the only one who did not question his leadership and listened to his orders. Artemis When Artemis first joined the Team, she made a very forward, flirtatious comment about Superboy, which the entire Team could hear. This angered Megan, who insisted that this had embarrassed Superboy even though he didn't say so himself. By the end of their mission, it seemed that Miss Martian forgave Artemis. On welcoming Artemis to the Team, Miss Martian said that they'll be just like sisters (since Megan has always wanted a sister on Earth). In Denial, as the girls were watching Aqualad and Superboy spar, the two were discussing about who should date whom. M'gann thought that Artemis and Wally would make the cutest couple and Artemis said that M'gann should go out with Aqualad. After M'gann told Artemis she should date Wally the two laughed together. In Bereft she tried to jog Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin's memories once she brought them to her head. At first Artemis was against it because she thought Miss Martian would see all their private thoughts even as she told them she wouldn't want to intrude, but Kid Flash held her hand and she gave her permission. Appearances Comic Background * In the comics, Miss Martian is not Martian Manhunter's niece. Furthermore, the two characters are different species: Martian Manhunter is a Green Martian, but Miss Martian is a White Martian, whose natural appearance is far more sinister looking. Because of this and because of her desire to be a hero, Miss Martian shape shifts herself into looking like a more humanoid green martian, in the hopes that it will make people accepting and also to honor J'onn. It should be noted that the major difference between Green Martians and White Martians is psychological which causes them to assume different default forms. * In the comics, Miss Martian has far greater control of her powers than in the show, able to easily transform into men (i.e. spending several months posing as the Star-Spangled Kid) and become intangible. In the series she states these are more advanced abilities that are difficult for her to do at the moment. However, in "Welcome to Happy Harbor," she managed to shape-shift herself into Red Tornado (of course this could be due to the fact that he is a robot and not a biological male). * In the comics, Miss Martian has not shown any romantic interest in Superboy. She has however shown interest in Robin (Tim Drake), and Red Devil (Eddie Bloomberg). * In the show Miss Martian mentions having 12 sisters still living on Mars. However in the comics, the entire Green Martian species died out, with the exception of J'onn. White Martians however remain a thriving species throughout the galaxy. * M'gann makes mention that on Mars, White Martians are treated like second-class citizens and mistrusted by Green Martians. However in the comics, White Martians are disliked due to the fact they are a violent and warlike race who have time and again intentionally performed acts of war against peaceful species. Trivia * Young Justice marks Miss Martian's first animated appearance outside of comics. * She seems to get a lot of the things she does from TV. Like the cookies she made in "Welcome to Happy Harbor," and saying "Hello, Megan" like the girl from the TV show she watched on Mars (as seen in "Bereft"). ** When M'gann tries out for the Happy Harbor High School cheerleading squadron, she wears exactly the same cheerleading costume that the title character of Hello Megan wore in Superboy's memory during Bereft. * She is technically the oldest member of the Team as she is 48 years old in Earth years (which ironically makes her older than most of the Justice League, with the exception of Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman). However, by Martian comparison she would physiologically be 16 years old and thus equal in relative age to Aqualad and Superboy. * She has 12 sisters back on Mars, but Martian sibling relationships are not the same as those on Earth. Weisman, Greg (2011-04-06). "Question #13190". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-06. * Miss Martian's black-ops uniform looks closer in appearance to the Martian Manhunter's uniform in the show and for a brief period in the comics. * Interestingly enough, while J'onn J'onzz primary human form is African American, despite their family M'gann instead adopts a Caucasian appearance. This is probably due in large part to M'gann modeling her identity on Earth after the main character of Hello Megan rather than after J'onn's Earth identity. * Ironically, she is technically the oldest member of the team, she is dating Superboy who, while biologically is 16 years old, is a 16 week old clone making him technically the youngest member of the team. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Happy Harbor High School Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:The Team